Secret Show
by dwindling flame
Summary: Kagami gives Aomine his surprise birthday gift a little early...


**©dwindlingflame**

Pole dancing. Need I say more?

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Aomine wasn't exactly a very patient person. He didn't like being kept in the dark. He hated it when someone close to him kept secrets from him. He was quick to force the truth out of the culprit just because he fucking could.

However, after watching Kagami sneak out of the house, night after night for a few months, Aomine was sick of waiting. He wanted to trust his boyfriend. He was pretty sure that Kagami was just training more for work (at least, that was his excuse). However, there was something different about him now. There was an extra bounce to his step; a grace in the way that he walked that Aomine just didn't think matched his tall, muscular form. During times of copulation, Aomine took notice as to how much farther he could spread Kagami's legs and the depth of the arch his back made when he bowed off the bed.

Something was definitely wrong here.

So this was how Aomine found himself sitting on the couch in front of their TV, scrolling through old sitcoms, infomercials, and cartoons, waiting for the redhead to get off work. Usually, after coming home, Kagami would make dinner, kiss Aomine's face a couple of times, wrestle with him playfully and then take a shower (before sneaking off when he thought Aomine was asleep). Other nights (Saturday nights, to be specific), Kagami would come home just to shower, bringing a large bag of fast food for Aomine to eat, telling him that he had his usual "night shift".

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Kagami was going to "miss work", whether he wanted to or not.

As if on cue, Aomine heard keys jingling outside of the door before the lock clicked open. The door opened quietly as Kagami slipped inside with two large bags of food. "I'm home!" he announced, kicking off his shoes at the door. Aomine watched him out of the corner of his eye, not moving from the couch as the redhead walked up behind him, leaning over the chair to give his slightly down-turned lips a soft kiss.

"Welcome home." Aomine murmured against him, his eyes lazily following the redhead as he set the bag down on the counter.

"I bought you teriyaki burgers for dinner tonight. I have to meet the guys for my night shift tonight. So help yourself."

Aomine remained silent as he walked off towards their room, closing the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow, turning his attention back to the TV, listening as the water began running. Aomine waited patiently for the redhead to come out of the shower.

About 20 minutes later, the door opened, revealing a slightly red faced Kagami dressed in a loose white t-shirt and form fitting sweatpants. His hair was still damp and Aomine was sure he could feel the heat from the shower filtering into the living room.

"You didn't eat. Are you not hungry?" Kagami asked, heading towards the table for his house keys before climbing up behind Aomine again, wrapping his arms around the male's neck.

Aomine dropped his head back on the sofa, staring up at Kagami's pleasantly smiling face. There was no way this red headed idiot was cheating on him. Kagami's heart was too pure for that - no one with a smile that innocent would dare cheat on someone. "You're heading out?"

"Yeah. I'm going to catch the next train out." Kagami tilted Aomine's head back further, kissing him softly.

Aomine stayed still for a moment, letting Kagami trail his tongue against Aomine's lips before kissing back, keeping his eyes open, staring at that pale, damp neck. Kagami smiled against his lips before trailing soft, loving kisses along Aomine's face. Placing one more linger kiss on Aomine's forehead, Kagami pulled back, grinning down at Aomine's upside down pout.

"I'll see you later, mkay? Don't stay up too late." As Kagami made his way towards the door, Aomine spoke.

"I'll drive you."

Kagami paused, turning to look over his shoulder like a deer caught in headlights. "E-Eh?"

Aomine stared back, unfazed by the way Kagami's eyes averted away from his nervously. "I said, I'll drive you."

"A-Ah. That won't be necessary." Kagami starts, picking up his shoes.

Aomine stood, his keys already in his pocket. "Nah, I finally have a car, so I might as well use it. When will you be done?"

"A-Ah... I'm not sure." Kagami slipped on his shoes, his gaze darting between the door and the slowly approaching Aomine. "B-But seriously. It's okay, you don't have to!" he blurted out. Reaching towards the door, Kagami gripped the knob nervously. Before he could open it, Aomine's large palm pressed against the door, keeping it shut.  
Aomine slid up behind him, his chest pressing against Kagami's back. "This game is over, Kagami." Aomine started, patiently, watching as Kagami's ears turned red. "What are you hiding from me?"

Kagami swallowed, biting his lower lip.

"_Taiga_." Aomine watched as Kagami shivered, his grip on the doorknob tightening. "What are you hiding?"

Kagami groaned audibly before turning around, glaring at Aomine through disappointed eyes. "It was supposed to be a surprise, you asshole!"

Aomine blinked, watching as Kagami's cheeks flushed. "What was?"

"Why couldn't you just wait a few more days?" Kagami groaned - _whined_ - as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"You aren't making any sense."

"Just take me. You'll see when we get there."

Aomine frowned, following the pouting redhead out of their small home. Locking the door behind him, Aomine watched Kagami make his way towards Aomine's car, waiting at the passenger door.

Aomine unlocked the car, slipping inside as Kagami climbed in next to him. Aomine remained silent, clicking his seat belt over his chest before he drove off. Most of the drive was spent in silence, only being broken by Kagami giving Aomine very blunt directions to... wherever they were going.

It wasn't long before he was told to pull into a parking lot. Aomine couldn't see any distinguishable features to the building, making him wonder why Kagami took him around the back. His boyfriend hopped out of the car, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Aomine followed him, locking the car and hugging his sweater to his frame.

Kagami walked up to the door, slipping the key that Aomine thought belonged to Kagami's work locker into the lock. He opened the door, walking into the dark building, waiting until Aomine followed him before he closed the door and locked it behind them.

Complete darkness took over momentarily until Kagami flipped on the lights, revealing a... gym?

Aomine blinked in confusion, watching as Kagami dropped his jacket on a bench by the door. "Your surprise was a _gym_?" Aomine asked incredulously, wonder what about this gym Kagami tried so hard to hide.

The other man threw a dirty glare of his shoulders, saying nothing as he removed his shirt and walked out of the main lobby between a set of doors leading to another room. Aomine's brow shot up, following the male curiously.

As soon as he entered the room, Aomine's jaw dropped. He stood in a large dance studio with three sides of the walls covered in large mirrors. Kagami walked over to the corner, dropping his shirt on the ground, kicking off his shoes next to it. He turned around, smirking as Aomine's eyes remained glued on the various thick silver poles littered throughout the room.

"W-What is this...?"

Kagami shook his head, pulling a chair out for Aomine to sit. "Sit down, idiot."

Aomine didn't move. Kagami sighed, stalking towards the petrified male, grabbing his forearms. Kagami pulled Aomine's arms forward, wrapping them around his own waist before cupping Aomine's cheeks. Leaning forward, Kagami kissed Aomine, snapping the other male out of his trance.

Kagami nodding his head towards the chair, "Sit."

Aomine complied, making his way over to the chair. As he sat, Kagami stalked over to a rather old looking CD player on the counter, not missing how Aomine's eyes followed his slightly swaying hips. Aomine let his gaze trail along Kagami's strong back, pausing at his shoulder blades as the redhead brought his elbows back, stretching his muscles. Kagami raised his arms over his head, stretching from left to right, making his body flex in all the right ways that Aomine's loved. He wasn't even sure if Kagami was arousing him on purpose, but it was really hard to resist ravishing him at this very moment.

Kagami pressed play on the CD player, allowing a soft, slow beat to fill the room. The redhead turned around, leaning back against the counter. Aomine's eyes drifted down to his strong, ripped stomach, watching how his skin stretched devilishly over perfectly toned abs.

Aomine gripped the edge of his seat as Kagami began to walk towards him. No... not walk... Aomine couldn't explain it. He didn't know what to call it. He didn't know what to say or do when Kagami stepped forward with his left leg and dragged his right foot - toes against the ground - before pointing them towards him. He pressed his toes down first; his right hip jutting out farther than it would if he walked normally.

Aomine knew this walk - he's seen it so many times in porn and movies where the woman moves forward with a slow, seductive walk, meant to keep their men in a trance as they watched her body curve. Aomine always thought it was sexy, the way she would make perfect dips and hills from her breasts to her hips and down to shapely legs. He never - _never_ - thought it would work when a man did it.

But somehow, Kagami made the slow, sensual stalk towards him one of most pleasurable things he had ever laid his eyes on. It wasn't long before he was cursing those sweatpants blocking his view of Kagami's long, strong legs.

Kagami ran the back of his hands up his thighs, reaching the hem of his pants. He hooked his thumbs in, tugging the fabric lower down on his hips teasingly, alternating between each hip. As he got closer to Aomine, he stopped, spreading his legs a little wider than shoulder width.

Kagami licked his lips as he started rolling his torso, ever so slightly, towards Aomine. He raised his shoulders, stretching out his chest, allowing his spine to snake in a devilish manner.

Aomine reached out to touch him, frowning as Kagami slapped his hands before wagging his finger at him in a scolding manner. Kagami moved closer, pressing his palms on Aomine's shoulder. Gripping onto his boyfriend, Kagami began to roll his hips in slow circles, matching the beat with the motion of his body.

It was getting so hot, Aomine almost felt like he couldn't breath.

With an evil gleam in his eyes, Kagami snaked his body closer, spreading his legs on either side of Aomine's hips so that he was straddling him and the chair. Aomine swallowed thickly when his eyes met his lover, feeling his entire body burn when smothering red eyes bore into his own.

Kagami wrapped his arms loosely around Aomine's head, tilting his own head to the side so he could rest his forehead against his shoulder. Slowly, with deadly accuracy, Kagami arched his back, poking his ass back against Aomine's knee, breathing gently against his neck. Keeping in tune with the music, Kagami jerked his hips forward, somehow missing Aomine's not-so-hidden erection.

He repeated the motion, jerking his hips forwards and backwards, not once allowing his ass to brush against Aomine's waiting shaft. The chorus of the song started. Aomine only noticed because there was a change in the beat, slightly, causing Kagami to plop down on him fully, drawing a hiss from Aomine the moment his ass slammed down on his crotch.

Kagami began singing along with the song, so quietly that Aomine almost missed it. He could feel his breath, hot against his neck with every word he breathed against him. The redhead's hips began circulating once more, rolling Aomine's erection between his thighs. Every time Kagami's chest rolled towards Aomine's and his hips rolled back, Kagami raised himself up slightly, reducing the pressure Aomine was feeling on his cock before slowly rolling back down.

Kagami pulled back, standing with his legs remaining on either side of Aomine's. He brought one hand up to the younger male's hair, fisting his hand into short, blue locks. Aomine couldn't keep eye contact with the redhead when Kagami brought his chest close to his face and rolled his torso in a wave-like motion, presenting those strong, taunt muscles and perky pink nipples to a very - very - aroused Aomine.

Not wanting to torture him before the show was completely over, Kagami moved back, stepping out of Aomine's reached seductively. Kagami grabbed onto his sweatpants again, teasing Aomine with the idea of him removing it. Rolling his hips in a circle, Kagami turned around, spreading his legs before he arched, bending over so that his ass rounded out for Aomine's viewing pleasure. He kept his back curved as he slowly began pulling down his pants, revealing tight black boxer shorts stretching wickedly over his backside.

Aomine wanted to cry.

Kagami dropped his chest, making a perfect V with his body, making Aomine's breath hitch. So he wasn't imagining it! Kagami was getting more flexible. God, sitting there was the most painful thing he has ever experienced. Kagami kept his eyes focused on Aomine, his hips still moving as he pulled the pants down his legs, slowly, so fucking slowly. As soon as the fabric hit the ground, Kagami ran his hands up one of his legs as he arched back, rolling his torso back upright.

His hands continued up his thighs, his sides, his chest, and then continued above his head. He grabbed his elbows and curved his back, flexing his muscles as he stepped out of his pants. Turning around to face Aomine, he kicked the pants out of the way, taking slow steps backwards towards the poles scattered around the room.

With every slow swish of the hips, Kagami tapped his hands against his thighs, adding a quiet beat with the song. As he neared the pole, he pressed his back against it before reaching up to hold on to it. He stood on the tip of his toes, causing all of the muscles in his calves to tense, flexing beneath his skin.

Once again moving his body in that illegally sexy wave-like motion, Kagami rolled down, bending his knees as he crouched lower, never once lowering the balls of his feet to the ground. He stayed in that crouch for a moment before he brought his right leg up, pointing it straight up at the ceiling. He crossed his right leg over his left, turning his back to Aomine and returned to his crouch. He rolled back up, ass first, hearing a low moan escape Aomine's lips.

Kagami smirked, stepping back a little. He gripped the pole with his right hand, walking in slow circles around it. He could see the anticipation forming on Aomine's face. Bringing his left hand over his right, Kagami pulled himself upwards, swinging his legs so that his body continued to swing around the pole. He hooked his right leg behind the pole, using the top of his foot to secure himself. Wrapping his left around the front of the pole, Kagami released let one of his arms stretch out towards Aomine before he began pulling himself up the length of the pole.

As soon as he felt that he was high enough, Kagami let go of the pole with his legs, holding his body parallel to the pole with his arms alone. Kagami looked down to Aomine, whose eyes were completely transfixed on his body. Smirking, Kagami moved his entire body in a snaking motion, keeping his toes pointed towards the ground. Swinging his legs back towards the pole, Kagami hooked his right leg around the pole by the knee, extending his left against it before pressing the sole of his feet against it's surface.

His let his arms drop, keeping his body spinning slowly. With his arms outstretched, he arched his back, giving Aomine a moment to enjoy the view before he grabbed on to the pole with his hands once more. Kagami opened his legs into a split, letting his legs extend in both directions. He made eye contact with Aomine before he loosened his grip on the pole, sliding to the ground quickly.

He was sure he saw Aomine flinch when he landed on the ground in a split. He didn't blame him. He cringed every time he practiced that move, waiting for the day he would fuck up and land directly on his dick.

Kagami released the pole, rolling over onto his stomach. He rolled his neck in a circle, crawling back towards the pole. Grabbing on to it, he jumped back to his feet, keeping his body bent at the hips. He lowered his right hand down near the base of the pole which bringing the other hand up as far as he could stretch it. He straightened out his body before pushing off the floor with those powerful legs of his, holding his body parallel to the ground.

He could hear that the first song was nearing its end, making him smirk. Spreading his legs, Kagami let his body form a star of some sorts before he dropped his legs back to the ground the moment the song ended. He could see that Aomine wanted to speak, but he put his finger up to his lips, shushing him the moment the beat of the other song filtered in.

The song started slow enough for the first few seconds where Kagami rocked to the beat and rolled his hips from side to side, picking his feet up slightly in order to further accentuate the movement of his hips just as more of the beat kicked in. He raised his arms, running them along his chest on the way up before curling them around his head. He rocked his hips from side to side, before rolling his chest in tune with the music.

He licks his lips seductively, dipping his hips without stopping his slow grind. He spread his legs with his hands, pressing his palm on his bent knees, swaying his hips from side to side. He dropped his hands down to the floor as he straightened out his legs, once again showing off that newfound flexibility of his. He grinned, shaking his ass before throwing his head back and rolling back up, swishing his hips.

Aomine heard the song pick up as Kagami seduced him. He watched the redhead grab the pole with one hand. He raised his hand over his head, spinning his body in a circle while moving around the pole with graceful steps. He held onto the pole, and kicked his feet up, his body flipping backwards next to the pole. He landed gracefully on the tip of his toes and grabbed the pole with both hands. He walked until his back was to Aomine.

He pressed his forehead against the pole, arched his back and circled his hips until suddenly, the music sped up once again. Kagami dropped to the ground, spreading his legs, bringing his knees up against the side of his chest. He stayed on the tip of his toes, balancing his weight on his calves. He thrust his hips back, startling Aomine with how fluid his ass popped in response to his movement. Kagami may not have had the largest ass in the world, but he made due with the one that he had, curving his body in all of the right ways to give the illusion of a large, fully round ass.

He stayed low in his crouch, grinding his hips in a circular motion before he stood back up with a hop. He holds onto the pole, walking quickly around it. He hooked his arm around it, locking the pole under his right armpit. Kagami brought his other leg against the pole, turning his chest out. He swung around the pole with his back facing its silver surface. He curves his body so that he could turn around, facing the pole once more. Using the pads of his feet and his hands, he scrambled up the pole until he was near the top.

He swings his leg around, locking himself in place and let go, allowing his body to hang while simultaneously spinning around. He then grabs the pole above his head, facing the ground. He arches his back, making a deep bridge against the pole. He then straightens his body out, flattening his feet in the air. Slowly, with deep concentration, he moved his legs in a step-like motion, "walking" down the air back towards the pole. He continued until he was upright once more and then hooks his knees on the pole again, spinning faster than he had previously.

He releases pole from his hands and drops downwards again. From there, he curls in on himself, wrapping his torso around the pole, spinning around in a fetal position. Grabbing onto the pole, he untangled himself from it, lowering back to the floor. He keeps his hands high on the pole, preparing himself for his next stunt. Walking around quickly, he hopped slightly, giving himself a small boost of speed. Using one hand, he kicked his legs in the air, reaching down to the bottom of the pole with his free hand. He brings one knee to his chest, spinning with his other leg extended.

Staying in that position for a few seconds, he straightened out his leg, splitting them once more, using his core to slowly curve his legs back down towards the ground. He stood in a half-backwards bend, using his hands to walk up against the pole. Straightening out, he brought his hands up to his lips, blowing a kiss at his boyfriend. He presses his back against the pole, holding it with his hands before jumping and flipping backwards. He kept his legs spread so that the pole could rest in between his thighs. He threw his head back, swinging his whole body upwards so he was once again upright.

Aomine swallowed thickly, seeing the outline of Kagami's thick, partially erect member. He was so surprised that the redhead was just now getting hard. Aomine's eyes met with the redhead's and at that moment, he knew his show was over.

Kagami loosened his grip, sliding down the pole slowly, landing on his knees gently. He released the pole, ignoring the gentle burn of his flesh. He crawled towards Aomine, his hips and back rolling his deep circles to the beat of the music. He leans back, purposely reaching up to his nipples, tweaking them teasingly.

Aomine growled.

Kagami laughed.

He turned around on his knees, presenting his ass to Aomine once more. He crawled backwards, overdramatizing the swaying of his hips purposely. As he reaches Aomine, he stands, keeping his back to the male. He opens Aomine's legs, settling himself in between his legs. He bends over, pressing his hands to his knees, rolling his ass around for Aomine's viewing pleasure.

Kagami yelped when Aomine pinched his ass.

He grinned, sitting back on Aomine's lap. He pressed his back against his chest, continuously rolling his hips against Aomine's blatant erection. Kagami moaned the moment he felt Aomine's strong arms grip his hips, pulling him back roughly on his cock. Kagami threw his head back on Aomine's shoulder, his resolve to keep dancing faltering when Aomine's lips crashed against his in a messy kiss.

Aomine's hands roamed in between Kagami's thighs, cupping his heated arousal. Kagami hissed, thrusting his hips up against Aomine's hands.

Kagami grabbed Aomine's wrist, pulling his hand away in order to turn around on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, grinding his hips down against Aomine's, drawing a moan from him as a response.

Kagami tears his mouth away from Aomine's, staring down at the male with bright red cheeks. Figures he'd get self-conscious _now_. "Happy Birthday..."

Aomine chuckled, pulling Kagami close, burying his face in the crook of the other male's neck, listening to his slightly heavy breathing. "My birthday is next week..."

Kagami rested his head on top of Aomine's, "Yeah, but it's your fault for ruining the surprise."

"I think I can safely say that this was still a surprise." Aomine kissed against Kagami's lips, curling his hips upwards.

"Did you like it?" Kagami moaned softly, tightening his grip on Aomine's neck.

"I loved it."

"Good."


End file.
